Arthur Nielsen
Arthur "Artie" Nielsen (July 2nd, 1948 - Present) was hired on December 10th, 1978 at the age of 28 yrs and is still currently active. Before The Warehouse Arthur Weisfelt worked for the NSA (National Security Agency) as its top soviet cryptographer, until it was learnt by Artie that he had family members in the Gulag, political prisoners held inside. Prompting to get them out, the Soviet government wanted certain "items" that could be pedicured by Wiesfelt in exchange for his family members. By the time he had turned himself in, he had traded over 21 artifacts to the Soviet Union. List of artifacts sold to Soviet intelligence: #Alfred, Lord Tennyson's Bronze Statue of Chiron #Binding Norse Key #Frederick Osborn's Stapler #Charles II's Croquet Balls #Chinese Ceramic Plate #Doppelgänger Teapots #Driftwood from the HMS Titanic #Glass Shards from Kristallnacht #Maximilian Grabner's Jacks #Nightmare Inducing Dreamcatcher #Prometheus' Chain #Rambunctious Slingshot #Richard Feyman's Safecracking Numerical Pad #Tomas de Torquemada's Chain #Thames River Lantern #Thomas Telford's Masonry Spade Life as a Agent Since 1974, Agent Nielsen has attended over 3,000 documented retrievals and logged over 24,000 hours into Warehouse 13's census retrieval manifest (see CR manifest). Legacy *Has the highest retrieval rate of any agent that has ever worked for Warehouse 13. Artifact Collection *007's Gadgets *1800's Safety Coffin Bell *2000 New Year's Ball *Aaron's Rod *Acme Police Whistle *Adam Sandler's Idea Pad *Aegicoros' Goblet *Agatha Christie's Typewriter *Alan Hale Jr.'s Skipper Hat *Albert Einstein's Chalk *Alfred, Lord Tennyson's Bronze Statue of Chiron *Alfred's Monarch Ice Skates *Alvin C. Graves' Tie *André the Giant's Wrestling Singlet *Anfo Merc's Electric Guitar and Battery Amplifier *Anita Bryant's Earrings *Annie Fox's Purple Heart *Annie Taylor's Heart Shaped Pillow *Ansel Adams' Camera *Aphrodite's Ankle Bracelet *Archibald McIndoe's Saline Bathtub *Arne Larsson's Pacemaker *Arthur Wellesley's Boots *Artie Shaw's Clarinet *Asphyxiating Blackboard Erasers *Assorted Herbs *Auguste Rodin’s “The Kiss” *Augustin-Jean Fresnel's Magnifying Glass *Bakelite Dress Clip *Bat-Signal *Bela Lugosi's Cape *Best Friend Bracelets *Beta Version of Civilization: Call to Power *Betty Crocker's First Cookbook *Bickering Halloween Statues *Bill Clinton's Saxophone *Billy Joel's Piano *Billy Mays' Placebo Products *Binding Norse Key *Black Cookie Jar *Blackthorn Shillelagh *Bob Falfa's Black '55 Chevy *Bob Fosse's Bowler Hat *Bob Johnstone's Microphone *Bob Marley's Hairpick *Bobby Ficher's Bag of Marbles *Bottomless Canteen *Bound and Stuffed Doll *Briar Pipe Collection *Bricks from the Collyer Brothers's Home *Buddy Rich's Drums *Carl Jung's Cuckoo Clock *Carl Jung's Sofa Cushion *Ceramic Black Buffalo *Charles II's Croquet Balls *Charles Algernon Parsons' Gramophone Horn *Charles Bell's Rolls of Canvas *Charles Cullen's Scrubs *Charles Francis Hall's Coffee Cup *Charles Simic's Fork *Chernobyl Three's Lab Coats *Christopher Lee's Copy of "the Lord of the Rings" *Christopher Robin Milne's Toys *Chucky Doll *Constricting Yo-Yo *Cranston's Police Blotter *Customer Service Cell Phone *David Allan Coe's Guitar *David Amoss' Bullwhip *Declothing Sword *Deep Blue *Dental Floss *Dock Ellis' Pitcher's Mitt *Dog Leash From the Woolworth Riots *Dog-Scaring Vacuum Cleaner *Doppelgänger Teapots *Dominick Labino's Glassblowing Tube *Dough Flinging Whisk *Driftwood from the HMS Titanic *Edgar Allan Poe's Walking Cane *Egyptian Sex Manuals *Elizabeth Threatt's Turquoise Earrings *Energy Focusing Magnifying Glass *Eric McMillan's Original Ball Pit *Extract of Male Angler Fish *Fading Picture Frame *FBI Boater Hat *Fox Sister's Séance Table *Frances Hodgson Burnett's Garden Key *Frank Clewer's Sweater *Fred Crane's Suitcase and 50 Dollar Bill *Fritz Haarmann's Overcoat *Gary Busey's Motorcycle Helmet *George Bush Sr.'s Tie *Glass Shards from Kristallnacht *Goetz Open Feather 0-10 Telephone Token *Golden Cap *Gregor Mendel's Glasses *Gregor-Bavari Perfume Bottle *Guglielmo Marconi's Ring *György Dózsa's Crown *Halloween Apple *Hammer from Kristallnacht *Heat-Seeking Roman Candles *Heel String Gang Prison Shank *Heinz Guderian's Enigma Machine *Henri Cartier-Bresson's Photograph *Henry Heimlich's Tie *Henry Rose' Original Barbed Wire *Hermann Ebbinghaus' Pencil *Hilary Cranston's Rolling Pin *Hippie Drum Circle *Hole-in-One Golf Club *Honjo Masamune *Horse Cigarette Case *Hot Wheels Toy Car *Howard Hughes' Coasters Set *Howard Thurston's Sword Cabinet *Hummingbird Button *Hygroscopic Wet Floor Sign *Ian Curtis's Vox Phantom Special VI Guitar *Infirmary Pin *Irena Sendlerowa's Nursing Bag *Isaac Asimov's Glasses *Ivan Pavlov's Laughter Bell *Jack Kerouac's Typewriter *Jack Vettriano's "The Singing Butler" *James Abbott McNeill Whistler's "Whistler's Mother" *James Buzzanell’s Survey Books *James M. Barrie's Suitcase *Jefferson Davis' Boots *Jeffrey Dahmer's Pick-Up Sticks *Jimi Hendrix's Bandana *John Gay's Shilling *John L. Sullivan's Boots *John Milner's Yellow '32 Ford Deuce Coupe *John Wayne Gacy's Clown Painting *Jost Burgi's Armillary Sphere *Jonathan Shay's Copy of Iliad/Odyssey *José Delgado’s Transmitter *Kadar's Mother's Cookbook *Kodak Brownie Hawkeye Camera *Late Schoolbus *Lawrence Welk's Accordion *Leonidas' Cestus *Linda Lovelace's Bathing Suit *Lonely Christmas Ornaments *Lonnie Johnson's Original Super Soaker *Lotus Incense Burner *Love Bead Necklace *Lunchlady Hairnet *Lycaon of Arcadia's Ladle *MC Hammer's Parachute Pants *Magnetic Lion Head Ring *Malachite Ring *Margaret Sanger's Nursing Bag *Marie Antoinette’s Hand Mirror *Marie Laveau's Voodoo Doll *Maruyama Ōkyo's Paintbrush *Mary Queen of Scots' Croquet Mallet *Mata Hari's Stockings *Max Sievert Brass Blow Torch *Maximilian Grabner's Jacks *Maxwell Sharpen's Atrocity-Denying Armchair *Mayan Calendar *Mayan Divine King's Mask *McGuffey's Eclectic Readers *Mean Coach Whistle *Merit Badge Sashes from Boy and Girl Scouts of America *Meyer Lansky's Desk Fan *McCoy Rifle *Michael Connell's Cellphone *Miss Chantilly's Fancy Dancing Pumps *Micheal Keaton's "Beetlejuice" Makeup *Minnie Pearl's Hat *Mohandas Gandhi's Sandals *Moses' Staff *Mordechai's Mind-Altering Torah *Moses' Staff *Natalie Nickerson's "Jap Skull" *Nereus' Walking Stick *New York City News Microphone *Oliver Wendell Holmes, Sr.’s Stereoscope *Olmec from "Legends of the Hidden Temple" *Original "Original" Ray's Pizza *Original Recording of 'Superstition' by Stevie Wonder *Ozzy Osbourne's Bat Skull *Paddy Roy Bate's Nautical Compass *Padlock Charm *Patrick Skene Catling's Divider *Paul Bunyan Fiberglass Statue *Pepsi Bottle and Cap *Perry Como's Gold Record *Peterson's Armored Personnel Carrier *Phoebe Snetsinger's Binoculars *Pol Pot's Copy of "The Communist Manifesto" *Police Car from the MOVE Bombing *Pontiac Firebird Trans Am 1976 *Primo Levi's Scarf *Protective Safe Deposit Box *Qing Dynasty Vase *Rambunctious Slingshot *Ramesses II’s Tankard *Rawlings Leather Football Helmet *Ray Charles Sunglasses *Renee Shin-Yi Chen's Porcelain Baby Doll *Repeating Rifle *Restorative Dental Tools *Reverse Pepper Mill *Richard Feynman's Safecracking Numerical Pad *Richard Kuklinski's Freezer *Robin Hood's Cap *Rubble from the North Tower *Ruby Slippers *Salvation Army Bell *Sammy Davis Jr.'s Mezuzah *Sandbags from Hurricane Katrina *Scarecrow's Mask *Secretariat's Horseshoes *Sharpie Permanent Marker *Sheldon Silverstein's Guitar *Shelvern's Black-Magic-Eyed Peas *Shrinking Toddler Sweater *Sigmund Freud's Marble Tablet *Silencing Librarian Glasses *Skis from the Winter of Terror *Sonny and Cher's Old West Costumes *Spitball-Producing Straw *"Stagecoach" Mary Fields S&W .38 "Lemon Squeezer" *Stan Lee's Pen *Starkad's Norse Pendent *Statue of Heket *Stephen Hawking's Wheelchair *Stress-Absorbing Stress Ball *Sunbeam Mix Master *Tacky Taste Inducing Plastic Flamingo *Teapot of Kuraokami *Ted Kaczynski's Typewriter *Ted Kennedy's Turn Signal *Teleporting Pencil Sharpener *The Beau Sancy *The Blonde's '56 White T-bird *The Griffin Memorial Medallion *The Haunting of Hill House *The Hope Diamond *The Original Scroll of On the Road by Jack Kerouac *The Phoenix *The Pius Device *The Sanderson Sisters' Black Flame Candle *Thomas Noguchi's Badge *Time-Slowing Toaster *Timo Pitkämö's Sparkler *Timothy McVeigh's T-Shirt *Tom Lehrer's Piano *Tomas de Torquemada's Chain *Tortoiseshell Comb from Ashtead Villa *"Transylvanian's" Glam Rock Costumes from Rocky Horror Picture Show *"Untitled" (Portrait of Ross in L.A.) *Useless Handheld Sharpener *Vaslav Nijinsky's Music Box *Vātsyāyana's Statue of Buddha *Venetian Gondola *Victor Mousetrap "Triggerhappy" *Vietnam War Boot-Camp Toothbrush *Viktor Oliva's "Absinthe Drinker" *Vincent Van Gogh's "Still Life With Absinthe" *Vincent Van Gogh's "Stormy Night" *Wall Mounted Bottle Opener *Walter Raleigh's Smoking Pipe *Wax Crocodile *Werner Thomas' Accordion *"Where's the Beef?" Lady's Dress *Where's Waldo Misprint *Whistler's Mother's Rocking Chair *William Seabrook's Cookpot *Wilt Chamberlain's Basketball *Witch Hat *Witold Pilecki's Auschwitz Jail Clothes *Woodrow Wilson's 'Peace in America' Badges *Woodstock Tie Dye Shirts *Wrigley's Juicy Fruit Gum *Wyatt Earp's Lariat *Wyatt Earp's Sheriff Badge *X-Ray Specs *Yuri Gagarin's Spacesuit *Zdzisław Beksiński's Lost Painting Credentials NAME: Weisfelt, Arthur AGE: 69 Alises: "ARTIE" "ARTHUR NIELSON" W-13 AGENT: (nxn8472289-28189) PTRS 8293 HDYST (283883928.00282) STATUS: Active LIVING FAMILY: Izzy Weisfelt, Scott Moore (SEE MORE) SECURITY GRADE: GS-15, Step 10 - "Purple Level Clearence" MISSION LOG: QGA 73829, NWH 73902, HWU 74993 LOG VOLUME: 2394, 2396, 2399, 2405, 2413, 2420, 2429, 2431, 2436, 2442, 2444, 2450, 2454, 2460, 2463, 2470, 2475, 2481, 2484, 2490, 2498, 2500, 2506, 2510 ARTIFACT RETRIEVAL RATE: 50 per week to minimum of 20 NO. ARTIFACTS RETRIEVED: 3,569 in total collected LOCATION: k39zzz SUPERVISOR(S): Mrs. Fredric - Mr. Kosan & AJ PROTOCOLS CORRES. (A) CONTINGENCES / SKILLS INVOLVEMENT HISTORY (PRTS.A) HISTORY (AUS.OPS) HISTORY Category:Agents Category:Canon Agents Category:Warehouse 13 Category:Characters Category:Canon Characters